


The Boss Baby's Fate

by pawgod



Category: Minions (2015), The Boss Baby (2017)
Genre: Coffee, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawgod/pseuds/pawgod
Summary: The Boss Baby's fate is in the hands of this one person. Can he survive his rough night as a boss baby?





	The Boss Baby's Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessepinkmans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessepinkmans/gifts).



It was the middle of the night, the Boss Baby was sitting on his desk, his laptop open, and a cup of strong coffee was in his hands. Work had been rough for the past couple of days and he still wasn't half way done with any of these documents.

While the Boss was staring at his blinding screen he heard a knock on his office door. "Come in," he said in reply to the disturbance.

"Boss, someone has brought more files in for you, he said they should be done by tomorrow."

"Leave them on my desk," the Boss Baby said as he glared at the pile of papers. "Bring me some more coffee."

The yellow skinned beauty turned around without an answer, she was sick of the Boss' attitude but she had to comply. She went to the kitchen and began brewing some strong tea and preparing some sandwiches for the Boss. Sure he was tired from all his work but he shouldn't be taking it out on her when all she does is work and work as well. Her large round eyes glowed as she rummaged in one of the drawers, she knew the solution to this problem.

After a couple of minutes of preparation the coffee was finally done. She set everything on a tray and carried it towards the office. "Boss, I have your coffee, I made you some sandwiches as well."

"Thank you very much, set it on my desk."

"Alright, Boss." She walked over and set the tray on his desk before walking behind his chair. She adjusted her goggles as she leaned on the back of his chair and got closer to him. "Boss, you won't be needing all this tonight."

The Boss stiffened, a little startled by the close proximity. "Oh really, what do you have in mind?"

The yellow skinned beauty's hands trailed down to her pocket as she wrapped her hand around the cold metal of the glock. "Boss, I'll make you feel better." She took the loaded gun and held it to the Boss Baby's balding head. She gripped the gun tightly and fired. "No more work, Boss."

[(More detailed read)](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1b2ku3B237HOrxJd8Yp5A2lLnopnxgv8DiZz1NY01C6Y/edit?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. The Boss Baby has been an important role in my life since I was a little kid but he has hurt me in the past. Last time I called him he appeared at my house at midnight while I asleep. I don't appreciate it.


End file.
